Bonnie Orchard
Bonnie Orchard is a hybrid child that was created during a cloning experiment by Silph Co in an attempt to save the Ralts line from extinction. The experiment failed when Lily's blood was swapped into the gestation chamber and created a completely different creature. History Lily and G were invited by Silph Co to take part in a demonstration of a new technology that would bypass breeding issues that were exacerbating the rapid-onset extinction of the Ralts line. At G's request, a blood sample was taken from Lily to test the compiler, and then given to G who asked to hold it. Taking a blood sample from G, the Silph Co scientists inserted it into a gestation chamber with the intent to rapidly grow an independent Ralts. However, at the last second G switched Lily's blood back into the gestation chamber and removed one of her own, which compiled Lily's previously scanned blood into the DNA as well, producing a hybrid child that horrified the audience and ruined the experiment. The scientists wanted to dispose of the failed experiment, but Lily almost immediately took to her and called her a "cryptid child." She asked the scientists if she could take her home. The scientists initially argued against it, until Lily asserted that since her DNA as used to make her, that meant she had a right to take her home as her de-facto parent. The scientists surrendered the child, keeping the vials of G's blood to continue their research. Lily named her Bonnie and adopted her as her own child. Due to the fact that the accident that created her was recorded on CCTV, Lily was spared an invasive investigation into her conduct with G. The League eventually declared her Human after much deliberating, and had a birth certificate printed for her Physiology At first glance, Bonnie appears to be a Kirlia with brown hair. Unlike a Kirlia, however, her horn is through her chest like a Gardevoir and she has heterochromia along with brown hair. She also has visible fangs when her mouth is closed, which opens to rows of sharp teeth. She also has insect-like mandibles when her mouth opens. She also appears to be wearing a multicolored turtleneck and a white skirt with no visible legs underneath. For all intents and purposes, Lily raises her like a human child and Bonnie seems to grow as one without much difficulty. She learned to speak, albeit with minor impediments due to her teeth and mandibles, and the only aberrations to her diet being that she enjoys eating large bugs, like beetles and tarantulas, either on their own or cooked into food. Personality Bonnie is, despite her appearance, extremely sociable and friendly. Her friendliness can often be mistaken for hostility due to her habit of touching people's faces with her mandibles and making chittering noises when she's happy. She has few friends outside of a handful of equally offbeat children and her mother. Bonnie shows herself to be extremely curious about the world around her, and will take to imitating other people. She likes to sing, though her singing is simply screaming which she claims is "basically the same thing." Bonnie enjoys eating bugs as a snack or just for fun, though she avoids the "big friendly bugs" on the Compound (Butterfree, Heracross, Ariados, Durant). Bonnie has an obscure sense of humor, and giggles at things seemingly at random. She is also shown to be actively trying to goad her mothers into getting together, with Lily being unsure how to approach that topic with her. Relationships Lily Orchard Bonnie loves her mother, and clings to her when she can't play with friends. Lily often bribes her with bug-snacks in exchange for good behavior. Lily fawns over Bonnie and treats her like a miracle. Gardevoir Bonnie sees G as one of her mothers, a belief which G has attempted to dissuade her from to no success. Bonnie is just as attached to G as she is to Lily, and frequently seeks her out for comfort. Trivia *Bonnie was designed by Carousel Unique. *Bonnie was intended for a single joke comic. However Orchard loved her design so much she seriously considered trying to find a way to make her canon.